


Thunderstorms

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim was fine with rain. He was fine with hail. He was fine with snow. What he was not fine with was the sound of rain beating down on the roof being momentarily canceled out by a rumble of thunder and crack of lightning.





	Thunderstorms

Jim was fine with rain. He was fine with hail. He was fine with snow. What he was not fine with was the sound of rain beating down on the roof being momentarily canceled out by a rumble of thunder and crack of lightning.

So, he laid wide awake, heart racing watching as Leonard slept peacefully next to him in bed. Jim wasn’t sure how a man who wakes up at the smallest noise could sleep through a thunderstorm. He was half tempted to wake him up though. But he was a grown ass man and the captain of a starship. He could deal with a little thunder storm on his own. But he really didn’t want to. At the sound of a particularly loud clap of thunder, Jim jumped and let out a squeak.

“Jim?” Leonard mumbled groggily.

“Sorry,” Jim whispered, “Just startled me, I guess.” He tried desperately to keep his voice steady.

“Thunderstorm keeping you up?”

Jim nodded turning his back to the doctor. He half expected to hear a laugh or something come from Leonard, but instead he heard sheets rustling and felt a hand rubbing his back gently.

“Never told me you were scared of them,” Leonard said softly.

“‘m not,” Jim grumbled.

“It’s fine if you are. Jo’s terrified of them.”

“Please don’t compare me to a child.”

“I’m not. I’m saying it’s ok to be scared of them.”

“Because Jo is. Jo’s seven. I’m twenty-five.”

Another clap of thunder and Jim just about jumped out of his skin.

“How can I help?” Leonard asked.

“Can you control the weather?”

Leonard gave a soft laugh and moved closer. “Sadly, no.” He wrapped an arm around Jim and kissed the blond’s shoulder.

“Then I don’t know.”

“I think there’s some old holofilms in the living room.”

“And the living room is the only place they can be watched.”

“So?”

“Are you trying to kick me out of bed?”

“No, but I’m sure we have an air mattress in the closet.”

Jim went silent, flinching at the crack of lightning.

“Do you want to?”

“Might help,” Jim nodded.

Leonard got up, kissing Jim’s cheek. He turned a light on and went to the closet, finding the air mattress. He was in the middle of putting a fitted sheet on the inflated mattress when Jim walked out of the bedroom with his pillow and the duvet, shaking a little. Leonard finished putting the sheet on, then walked over to Jim.

“Pick which side of the mattress you want and the movie, or movies.”

Jim nodded stiffly, dropping his pillow and the duvet on the mattress then going to the cabinet to pick out movies. Leonard watched him for a moment before heading to the bedroom. When he returned there was a pile of holofilms next to the TV and Jim was curled up on the mattress. Leonard got one of the movies set up, then settled in next to Jim.

“You’re shaking,” Leonard said gently.

Jim just nodded.

“Something wrong? Besides the storm?”

“Nero,” Jim mumbled.

“Lightning storms in space?”

“Yeah. And just the fact my dad died as a result of the first time Nero attacked.”

Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim, holding onto the blond tight. “I don’t blame you. They’d scare the shit out of me too if I were in your place.”

Jim didn’t answer for a while, keeping his eyes trained on the screen. “What are you scared of?” he whispered suddenly.

“What?”

Jim turned over to face him and repeated, “What are you scared of? Besides space and flying.”

Leonard smiled and thought for a minute. “Losing you or Jo. Dying of some obscure alien disease. Failure. Honestly, a lot of things.”

“But those are all reasonable.”

“So is yours.”

“I’m scared of thunderstorms. That’s not very reasonable.”

“The reason for it is.”

“That doesn’t make the fear reasonable.”

“Then maybe not every fear needs to be reasonable.”

“Don’t get all philosophical on me.” Jim yawned.

“Don't’ tell me what to do. Last time I checked, when we’re off duty, it’s my job to tell you what to do.”

“Really? I’m not in the mood, Bones.” Jim moved away, wrinkling up his nose.

“Hey, I wasn’t trying anything.”

“Sure as hell sounded like it.”

“Well, I didn’t mean it that way.”

Jim looked Leonard over, then bit his lip. He moved closer, tucking himself into Leonard’s side and looking back at the movie.

***

The next morning, Jim woke to the sound of rain hitting the window. He waited a few minutes for the sound of thunder, but it didn’t come, so he carefully untangled himself from Leonard’s hold and went to the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter watching the rain splatter against the window as he drank his coffee.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Leonard said from the doorway, startling Jim and almost making him spill his coffee.

“Good morning,” Jim smiled.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good.”

Leonard fixed himself a cup of coffee then looked back over at Jim who had gone back to staring out the window, hands wrapped around his mug. He couldn’t help but smile at the blond.

“Take a picture. Lasts longer,” Jim said not taking his eyes off the window.

He let out a small laugh as he leaned against the counter next to Jim. “I could take a hundred pictures and it’d never be enough.”

“Sap.”

“Just a little bit.”

Jim glanced over at him with a small smile.

“What?” Leonard asked.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not judging last night. Thunderstorms are a pretty stupid fear for a 25-year-old man to have.”

“I still don’t think it’s stupid. No matter how hard you try to convince me.”

“Bones, you can admit it’s pretty stupid.”

“But I don’t believe it is.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re scared of it. That’s why.”

Jim looked over at him confused.

“It’s just a thing. A random fear. A fear you have with good reason. So, it’s not stupid. You have good reason to be scared of them.”

“But it being so bad that…”

“Jim, stop. Just stop.”

Jim’s cheeks reddened and he looked back down at his coffee mug.

“I wish you had woken me up before, when you started getting scared. That’s part of my job as your boyfriend. To be there when things are less than perfect. Hell, that was my job as your best friend.”

“But you’ve been stressed and tired. You almost lost your posting because you brought me onto the ship when I was on academic probation.”

He put his arm around Jim’s shoulders pulling the blond closer and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I also would’ve died if it wasn’t for you. You saved innumerable lives. So, through every single one of those meetings, I wasn’t too concerned.”

“Doesn’t mean you’ve been any less tired. I’ve seen the way you fall into bed at night.”

“And just because I’m tired doesn’t mean I can’t be there for you when you’re scared.”

“Ok,” Jim nodded, clearly done with this conversation. “What do you have to do today?”

“We should go to the grocery store, but other than that, nothing.”

“Can we finish the movies?” Jim pulled back and turned to face him.

“Grocery store, then movies.”

“Fair enough.” He leaned over and quickly kissed Leonard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
